Palms and Waves: Life's a Beach
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: An old Sequel to my much older story Palms and Waves.
1. Chapter 1: Back To The Shore

**Story Note: **An old sequel to my "Palms and Waves" Story, not sure if i should continue it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to The Shore!**

**Monday July 1****st**** 2013**

_Huntington Beach, California_

**Beck and Jade- 7:00- Morning**

Driving down the Interstate in Beck's Red Chevrolet avalanche truck, Beck drove as best as he could while getting Head from Jade who was working him like a champ. She rarely came up for air which was bad because at any moment Beck would blow his seed if she didn't stop. In the back seat were Jade's travel bags and tied down in the back of Beck's truck were his own bags.

"Jade…you do know that…we'll have all the time in Huntington to do this."

Jade rose her head up, tossed her hair back and pulled the zipper of her jeans down.

"Babe what are you doing? We can't do that here…we're gonna crash and die" Beck warned her.

Jade pulled her pants down, moved her panties to the side and worked her way on top of Beck. She used her hand to grab his rod and position it right at her entrance, when she felt him ready, she sat down on him and grinded herself on him. Her loud moans were enticing, but her hair was tickling his face, especially his nose. He had to get his head under her arm to focus on the road and hoped he would reach the Shore House before the pleasure got to his head.

* * *

**Robbie and Trina- 8:00 Morning**

Robbie Shapiro who came to the shore house last year in a silly black moped, upgraded to a black 2004 Acura TL. Most the help for buying this car came from Trina Vega, his girlfriend of 1 year and still going strong. Last time he came as his usual self, but with a little help from Trina, Robbie was indistinguishable from any other person rocking the jersey look if he was in New Jersey. With Trina's bags and things inside the Car, Robbie took the trunk of the car and took off with his girlfriend.

While on the Interstate, Trina pulled out her phone and began to take pictures of herself licking a lollipop and a few others with Robbie and her Kissing. Robbie decided to turn up the radio but Trina smacked his hand, she placed her Pear phone to the car connector and began to play an old 80's song.

"you didn't have to smack my hand away Trina. You could have just said that you-"

"yeah whatever babe, that's not my style"

"_He's on the level if he's inclined._

_He want's mine and more._

_Ooh, he's a high, high climber._

_Not just a clinging vine._

_He made the grade, he made his mark, Senor,_

_And guess who's keeping score?_

_Rush rush got the yeyo?_

_Buzz buzz, gimme yeyo._

_Rush rush got the yeyo?_

_Uh oh._

_Yo yo, no no yeyo._

_Uh oh."_

"How did I know you were gonna play this song Trina."

"You didn't, now shut up, I plan on playing all my 80's songs till we reach the shore house.

"There is no God, I knew it" Robbie claimed.

"Shut up Robbie, sit back, drive and enjoy…you do that and you can have me later on."

"Oh ima have you, if not by invitation than by other means."

* * *

**Cat and Andre- 8:30- Morning**

Driving Cat and himself on the interstate in his 1970 Chevelle ss 454 was Andre Harris, the third couple to join the fun at the shore house was on their way, Andre and Cat shared the back seats of the car and the Trunk for their bags and things. Unlike Beck and Jade who had sex wherever Jade felt like or Robbie and Trina who seemed to have spontaneous fights only to have make up sex; Sex came easy to Cat and Andre and they rarely fought. And even if they did, whoever started it would always apologize. They were not a perfect couple though, sometimes Andre's eyes wandered somewhere else away from Cat, and Cat's mind wasn't always where it was suppose to be.

One would always need the other to balance the other out, or to think for, but either way it went both of them loved each other very much.

Cat pulled out a small bottle of bubbles and began to blow some bubbles inside the car, Andre slowly turned his head to see what she was doing. Cat smiled and giggled when she saw the bubbles smack into the windshield and into Andre's face.

"Cat, can you please save that for when I'm not driving. It's hard enough with so many cars in our way."

"Aww, do you want to blow some bubbles too Andre?"

"Not really, just put that away until we get to the shore house." he told Cat, she placed the bottle of bubble soap away and reached for something in the backseat.

Andre adjusted his rear view mirror to get a better look at her rear, it was a good thing she was wearing jeans shorts, he knew how much she loved to wear dresses, skirts and if she happened to wear any of those today than shorts, well he would have gotten more than just a look at the shape of her plump ass.

She pulled out a bag of potato chips and opened it up, she took a chip out and began to slowly crunch on it, if it wasn't one thing with her then it was another that got on Andre's nerves.

* * *

**Tori Vega, 9:00- Morning**

Borrowing her sister's silver prius for this trip was Tori who coming alone on this trip to the shore house, Darrius Miller who she had befriended last year could not go this time around for he had moved out of California with his father. In a turn of events before getting the letter from Paragon Corporation to come over again, Darrius and Tori went steady at first. But Darrius's charm was truly too much for the young Vega to resist. After becoming more than friends, and enjoying each other's flesh for a year, Tori hated to say goodbye.

At first she resisted coming back to the shore house, even if she did go back who could she meet this time around who could be as kind and charming as Darrius? Beck came to mind, but he was off limits as long as Jade was around. This time around she would not bother trying to get into his pants, if anything she would let him try to get into hers. It did not mean at first try she would spread for him, why? Let him prove himself.

"Yeah Jade….Yo Jade guess what….Me and him, we did the Grown Up. I was like, Oh, uh, yeah right there…keep hitting it!"

Tori spoke to herself, trying to act tough and out of character for a bit.

"close, but that's not what I would say…" Tori drifted out of it for a bit thinking back to all the curses and lines she shouted when She was firmly under Darrius on his bed, her legs wrapped so tightly around him and his luscious lips kissing her up and down her neck.

She wasn't an angel or even pure for that matter, she was just as guilty as any girl in school, but at least she didn't go whoring herself out. Tori was a one guy kind of girl, Tori snapped out of her altered state of mind and found herself turning the wheel quickly before she crashed into a semi. She breathed a large sigh of relief before cracking up, she turned her Pear phone on which was connected to an FM transistor. She turned it to a song for nightclubs in the Dominican Republic, even though she was half Puerto Rican.

* * *

**(!)** "Next Chapter the Crew reunites, Bedrooms are chosen again."


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Welcome Back

**Chapter Note: **The crew arrives to the shore house and begin unpacking, when they get there they notice a few changes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rough Welcome Back**

_Huntington Beach, California_

**Huntington Beach, Shore House 5:00- Evening**

Arriving first to the shore house before anyone else were Beck and Jade, this time around unlike last time, there was no one guarding the house. Their was only a paper welcome sign on the front door and that was it, but apart from that, the house seemed to have had some work done. It was a lot bigger, and the other houses near it were torn down to make room for a pool area. Beck parked his truck around the house and grabbed his bags and went up the remodeled steps to enter the house. Everything inside stood the same but with a few remodeled parts to the kitchen and living room area.

Jade went walking pass all that and told Beck they would be taking a top room, Beck didn't argue with her and only followed.

Arriving second to the shore house was Trina and Robbie, Robbie saw Beck's red avalanche parked around the house and knew he and Jade arrived first. Trina told Robbie to find a good parking spot behind Beck's truck. Once parked, Robbie and Trina grabbed their bags and dragged them to the steps of the house and into the shore house, inside they saw Beck eating an apple in the kitchen waving hello to them.

"Hey Beck how are you buddy?" Robbie casually asked him.

"I'm good Robbie, you guys need any help?" Beck offered.

"Don't bother baby, Trina and Robbo have it, right you two?"

"Kiss my ass Bitch" Trina replied back to her, "Ooh was that suppose to hurt my feelings, and also it'll take all day to kiss your ass, am I right Robbie?"

"I don't kiss it Jade, I hit it"

"ROBBIE DON'T TALK TO WITCHES!"

Robbie followed Trina to a bedroom on the first floor, Jade went over to go join Beck in the kitchen, waiting for their other friends to show up.

The third couple to arrive was not surprisingly Cat and Andre, a Parking space was hard to find so he parked his car on another block not to far from the shore house, He and Cat pulled their things out from his car and trunk and crossed the street. Once up the steps and inside the house, Cat and Andre got a right welcome from Beck and Robbie.

"Andre my man how you been, had a safe trip here?"

"Well we're here aren't we Beck? Besides how many bedrooms are left? Did Tori come yet?"

"Well Andre, me and Jade have a bedroom in the top floor, Trina and Robbie have a room on the first floor. And now Tori hasn't arrived yet."

"Yeah and Trina said she doesn't want her sister to be on the same floor as Beck and Jade" Robbie added as soon as Beck finished responding.

"So then…that means me and Cat are gonna have to take a top floor bedroom with you two then? Great, c'mon lil red."

Andre went upstairs and was greeted by Jade, Cat was still struggling with her bags downstairs, "Coming Andre" she answered. Beck lent her a hand and so did Robbie.

* * *

**6:30- Night**

The Final person to join the gang had arrived a bit later than everyone else, Tori looked for a parking spot and found one near the house. She pulled her bags and belongings out from her car and took her time putting them all near the front door. With all her things there, Tori marched inside and passed Beck and Jade who were eating spaghetti in the kitchen, Cat and Andre were under the house checking out a game room. Tori went immediately to the only other vacant room on the first floor.

Beck felt odd, he clearly saw her and she saw him, he told Jade to wait for a bit as he welcomed her back.

* * *

**Tori's Bedroom**

Tori began to unpack her clothes from her bags and placed them inside her cabinets and closets. Beck walked in slowly and closed the door, Tori who had her delicates in hand, placed them back down in her suitcase and turned around.

"Can I help you Beck?" she asked sounding rather emotionless.

"I just wanted to say hello and welcome back to the shore house, that's all."

"Thank you…do you mind? I was kind of unpacking some things of mine."

"Ithere something bothering you Tori? If there is I'm here for you"

Beck inched a bit closer to Tori, she was very aware at he was trying to do. His calm demeanor, his helpful manner and friendly aura was like oil and sand. He could get to any girl, no matter how bitchy or how sweet, and he almost got to Tori once with that kiss. To counter his advances, she would have to add more sand to counter his slick nature.

"No Beck I'm just fine, I've been dealing with having to let someone amazing go…but I think I'll manage. Besides I'm here by myself, here to enjoy the beach, the rides, the clubs and maybe hook up with a few fellas."

Tori opened up her door and pointed outside, Beck looked at her before walking out saying nothing, he went over to go join Jade who was no longer in the kitchen. He went upstairs to see if she was there instead.

* * *

**Pool Area, Outside 7:00- Night **

Tori went outside wearing a yellow tank top and some jean shorts, there was no one else around so she took a seat on a Chaise near the pool. Even though it was already dark, Tori didn't come out for the moonlight, she came to be alone. And besides, the pool area was lit with lights. She though she would find some peace and quiet outside and that No one would be in the Jacuzzi, none of that was true.

Jade came outside in a black two piece bikini holding a black and white towel in her hand, Beck too came out wearing only a pair of swimming trunks.

"_Oh great she's here Beck_…What's the matter Tori, I thought you would be up in the Jacuzzi with your sister and her jersey looking boyfriend?"

"You mean Robbie, no I came out hoping no one would be out here. But I figured with the installment of this outside pool, it wouldn't take long for you and Beck to try it out."

"Oh…so you wanna see me and Beck Fuck in this pool?" Jade answered back.

"Jade enough, c'mon forget about it. Let's just enjoy The moonlight and see where things go from there." Said Beck.

"I know exactly where things are gonna go after this" Jade told him, she smirked and pushed him into the pool.

Beck fell and rose up from the water with a smile on his face, "That was a cheap shot babe."

Jade threw her towel on a Chaise further away from Tori and jumped inside the water, "The water must really be cold Jade, I can see your nipples already, heheheheh"

Jade put on a sultry smirk for him as she undid her top and left it on the side of the pool, Beck smirked too and wrapped his arms around her. Jade wrapped her legs around him underwater, Tori turned her Chaise around to spare herself the embarrassment. She closed her eyes and hoped she could get some rest after a long day of travel.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Chapter The Fun Begins."_


	3. Chapter 3: Hot First Night

**Chapter Note: **Tori awakes to familiar sounds near her, Robbie can't do it in the Jacuzzi so he takes Trina to bed early. And Andre and Cat begin getting a little frisky, all the while Tori tries to cope with being the only single girl in the house.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hot First Night**

_Huntington Beach, California_

**_7:30 [Night]_**

**Shore House Outside Pool**

Tori was resting comfortably with something on her face, it was Jade's bikini top that Jade, before getting drilled by Beck, Placed on Tori's face. She thought it would be funny if she woke up thinking she went blind. Well when Tori woke up and discovered she had another girl's top on her face, she jumped off of the chaise and turned around to throw the top back to Jade.

Instead, she just dropped it on the floor. Jade and Beck looked a bit busy right now to be bothered, She walked back inside the house and left those two to do their own thing.

"Fuck Babe!….MMM!….MMM!…Fucking take it from me Beck!"

Beck held firmly onto Jade's ass as he thrusted himself into Jade, It was difficult to keep from sinking and trusting inside of Jade's hot ever tight love tunnel. Beck improvised, he stopped which got Jade fired up.

"Don't stop! We had a good rhythm going"

"I can't do it like this, it's too damn difficult. Hold up, don't move!"

"You're the one who sto-"

"I said don't move!"

Beck, using his strength pulled Them both out, but by doing that he pulled out of her. He figured the fun was ruined, but Jade knew just where to end what they started. She went over and checked to see if Tori was still around, Tori was gone, she must have caught a glance at what they were doing and left. She picked up her top from the ground and placed it back on, Beck lifted his trunks back up, covered Jade with her towel and followed her inside.

* * *

**First Floor**

As Beck and Jade stopped by the kitchen to grab some fruits, Trina and Robbie were coming downstairs after getting frisky with each other in the Jacuzzi. Trina was wearing a bikini like Jade but who looked better in one was up for debate. Robbie followed behind like a lion stalked it's wounded prey, he was tickling her all the way from the Jacuzzi. She tried to smack him away, but that only seemed to keep making Robbie coming back for more.

Downstairs Beck caught a glimpse of Trina's lower bikini part which had become like a thong the more she walked, her ass cheeks, just by the way they moved up and down were to much for him to ignore. Jade saw this and stepped in front of him.

"What?"

"You wanna fuck that Beck? Correction, you wanna stick your Dick in her or continue to stick it in me?"

"Jade I wasn't staring at her, I was staring at Robbie's hair, Gel and him have become quite good friends."

"Yeah that's what I thought, you just keep your eyes on the hair."

* * *

**Trina and Robbie, Bedroom**

Inside of their room, Robbie closed their door and locked it. His hands were allover his girlfriend and she kept him waiting for some time now, Her father didn't want him coming over to her house to "hang out" anymore but he never said nothing about her coming to visit him or going on a trip together for the whole summer. Trina smiled and relished the feeling Robbie was giving her, his eager hands undid the top of her bikini piece and kneaded her large breasts in his hands. He pulled on her nipples which were pointy and fully erect.

The best part he loved about her breasts wasn't the tit job she could give his dick, but how much her areolas took over of the tips of her breasts. Trina felt like Robbie had enough with her breasts, so she sat him down on her bed and undid her bottoms. With everything off of her, Robbie stood up and dropped his swimming trunks in a flash, Trina smirked when she saw his long erect cock bounce when he took them off. Robbie sat back down and began to masturbate when Trina began pulling on her nipples and pressing her breasts together in his face.

She straddled him, he wrapped his arm around her, his mouth was just as eager as his hands, he did all he could to suck as much of her delicious titties into his mouth. His teeth pulled and nibbled on her sensitive nipples, each tug and love bite sent jolts of pleasure from her chest down to her center. Trina's was filled with as much lust as he was now, she pushed him down on her bed and took up a 69 position. She moved her hair to one side of her shoulders and wrapped her lips around his cock. She began to bob her head up and down just as Robbie began to lick her wet slit wildly, he made sure to stick his tongue down the hole he loved to pound with his dick like a crazy man during those wild nights of theirs. Trina popped his cock out of her mouth and began to jerk him off, panting and moaning, she knew she taught him well on how to please a girl; he was about to please her even more.

He pulled his tongue back and went for her erect clit, he pulled on it with his lips and finger fucked her as he did.

"_**Fuck Robbie! Oh god yes! Yes!…Aaahhh!" **_Trina yelled as she shook wildly over him, Robbie kept pistoning his fingers in and out of her well after Trina's Orgasm washed over her. He pulled his digits out and sucked on them, Trina moved back on her bed with one finger in her mouth and her other hand down between her legs.

"What's the Matter Trina? You ok?"

"_Come here already, Come here already!" _Trina grabbed his arms and fell back on her bed, Robbie was so excited he almost forgot the most important rule when having sex.

"Shit Trina give me a sec, I almost forgot…"

"What, what Robbie what is it!?"

"Condom" he replied, he held on to the package and shook it in her face.

"Well put it on already, don't make me wait"

* * *

**Second Floor Bedroom. Beck and Jade**

"_**Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh Fuck!" **_Jade whimpered and cursed.

She was leaving welts on Beck's back as they smacked their genitals against each other, they grinded against each other. It amazed Beck just how Tight Jade felt all around him, they had a lot of sex, so much he though sex with her was gonna go stale. But Jade was to much of a fire cracker to make sex boring or dull, it was never a dull moment with her, never. The smell of their sex was sweet and drove them further and further into their desire for each other.

Beck and Jade's world shrunk to only the bed that bumped beneath them as the pace of their fucking increased and their passions continued to rise. Beck propped himself up on his forearms to take in the sight of Jade beneath him, when his cock slammed in and out of her, her breasts bounced up and down. Much to his entertainment, Jade licked her lips and kneaded her breasts for his viewing. Beck leaned his entire body down so his heaving chest could rub on hers, and so he could kiss her.

Jade clawed his ass when she was about to climax, and she was about to have a big one real soon. Beck spread her legs farther apart and really went crazy with his level of thrusting, Jade held on to his arms and dug her nails into his flesh.

"Right there Baby! Right there!…._Yes! Yes! Yes!…..__**Aaaahhhhh!"**_

The best part about holding out long enough with her was her love shout, she was one heck of a screamer. Beck was close so he kept hitting her tender spot over and over when he felt those tight, constricting muscles gripping and sucking his cock, he emptied his sack with a loud deep groan. Jade kissed and sucked on Beck's pulsating neck. Beck stroked her hair and kept himself inside her until he went soft.

When the humping and thrusting was done and only hard breathing and kissing lips was all that could be heard, Beck pulled out of Jade and removed a red colored condom covering his flaccid rod. He tied the sucker up and threw it in the trash bin of their room.

"Seriously Beck, Your cock must have some kind of G-spot locator in it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, just this…Mm! Mm!" Jade took her pillow and thrusted her hips against it.

"Oh that, well I didn't want you to come out of the zone until you were clearly out of it."

* * *

**Tori Vega, Basement Recreation Room**

Tori couldn't escape the sounds that plagued her throughout the house, across from her room Trina couldn't keep her mouth shut as Robbie pounded away at her love hole, upstairs Beck and Jade were making quite the noise until they stopped. But someone else was missing, she hasn't seen either Andre or Cat. She knew they were here, but where exactly?

She walked out of her room and went exploring, she went upstairs and sought out their bedroom. No one was in there, she went back downstairs and checked the outside deck that had the grills and picnic table in it; they weren't there either. Tori walked back inside and looked around, she had missed a door that was located near the hall of the first floor, she opened it and saw that stairs lead downstairs. She took her time getting to the bottom and was amazed that another hallway was downstairs, there were three doors.

One door opened up to a gym room where the teens could work out and get some exercises done, the second door opened up to a lounge room where anyone could come and relax. And the last room was the widest, she walked in quietly because she heard something familiar inside here too. There was a wall that lead to a corner around the room, Tori walked in and saw three arcade machines and in the corner a pool table, but on top of that pool table were the people she was looking for.

"Holy Shit! I'm sorry guys!" Tori jumped and covered her eyes with her hands when she saw Andre plowing into Cat on the pool table.

"Tori!? Fuck!… Shit!" Andre said out loud, he pulled out of Cat and reached for his short and boxers which were on the ground, Cat pulled her red panties up and then placed her jeans shorts back on.

"I'm sorry you two, it's just that I saw everyone else here and was wondering where you two might have been." Tori said from behind the corner

Cat went running out of the room feeling embarrassed and covering her face and repeating, _"I'm not here, I'm not here"_

Tori walked back around and said hi to Andre, he looked like he was working hard based on the sweat beads on his forehead.

"Hi Tori…sorry you had to catch me and Cat in an uncompromising position, sorry I didn't go looking for you earlier. Me and Cat came down here to play some games and when we go to the pool table, she kind of…anyway, C'mon Tori let's go back upstairs."

"Sure thing Andre, make sure you take a shower first though."

* * *

**(!) **_"Next update on Monday." _


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

**Chapter Note: **Tori and Andre catch up on things after he showers, he cooks something up for her and Cat, afterwards they get a call from the people in charge of the house.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Call **

_Huntington Beach, Califronia_

**Andre and Tori, Kitchen 8:30- Night**

Tori sat on a stool waiting in the kitchen for Andre, she was checking her phone for messages from her parents or even from Darrius. It was in the shore that she met Darrius for the first time and it was here where she hoped she could cut loose, sure she had her sister here and her other friends; but she needed, she wanted that tender touch from a guy who wasn't either her friend or a crush.

What could she do, she couldn't turn back time and convince Darrius's old man to stay for a bit longer. All she could do now is enjoy her summer here with friends and sister, and maybe their might be a chance for new love to spring up at the beach or boardwalk or wherever. Tori turned her phone off and waited, She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Andre walked into the kitchen wearing basketball shorts and a blue shirt.

"Hey Tori, I took a shower and I'm hungry so I'm making dinner. Tell me what you want Tori, I'll be more than happy to make it for you"

"So we're just gonna ignore what you and Cat were doing downstairs? Huh Andre, you just want me to….Forget?"

Andre and Tori stared at each other for a bit, Tori stood up from her stool and put Andre in a choke hold.

"Just messing with you buddy, guys and girls do that kind of thing when their in love. And if you're serious about cooking, make me some pasta, check if we have some ground beef, I can make the meatballs."

"Alright Tori…whatever you say"

Tori kept her arms around his neck, giggling and tugging on him. As this went on in the kitchen, Cat came downstairs after collecting herself. Being caught by Tori as she laid on the pool table getting her love hole pounded senseless wasn't something she was ready for, she came downstairs with a hungry stomach and arms that wanted to be wrapped around Andre's muscular physique all night long. When she walked in, she saw Tori's arms wrapped around Andre, he was putting water in a pan and while he did that, Tori played with him by trying to bite his ears.

"Andre?" Cat said in a cute voice.

Tori immediately brought her hands back to her person and moved back some, Andre looked over to her and signaled for her to come over, he placed some oil and salt inside the pot of water, then he raised the flame the dutch oven pot rested on. Cat went over and hid behind Andre, barely showing her face to Tori.

Tori sat on her stool watching them both, As Andre watched the water boil, Cat clamped her hands together which kept Andre close to her.

"What's wrong Cat? Are we not gonna say hello to each other?"

Cat still said nothing to her, "Really Cat? You're gonna make me go over there, if I go over…ok you know what"

Tori sat up and went around the table to go hug her friend, Cat just moved around Andre but Tori kept trying to get to her. Andre was in the middle, stuck and with a dutch oven filled with boiling water.

"Guys stop it! I need to get a box of spaghetti from the closet!"

Andre tried ducking and crawling on the floor, But Cat was right on top of him, Tori jumped on top Cat and hugged her. Cat and Tori rolled together on the kitchen floor screaming and yelling at each other, Andre went to the kitchen closet and pulled out a spaghetti box, he pulled them out and broke them in half and placed them in the boiling water.

"Are you two done saying hello to each other? Or can I join in too?" Andre asked the two girls on the floor.

"Relax Andre, it's not a threesome." Replied Tori, "I don't know what's wrong with Cat, I just wanted to say hello"

"You already did Tori, when you caught me and Andre downstairs" her red headed friend quickly responded.

"What happened downstairs?"

"Stop acting dumb Tori"

"What? All i did was go downstairs and explored the rooms, then I cam back up and came here to the kitchen."

"Andre she's lying"

Tori was tired of acting the nice girl with everyone, especially to Cat. "ok you know what, let's clear the kitchen table, Andre get over here and pretend to do me like you were doing Cat"

"WHAT!?" shouted Cat, "Andre don't do it!" she commanded him.

"Tori I can't do that, Cat's my girlfriend and you're my best friend" he told her in a frantic tone.

"I didn't mean it literally Andre, I just want to show Cat that it was no big deal, c'mon we have our clothes on plus I know you won't get a stiffy from doing this with me"

"How the hell do you know if i won't?" Tori sat up and pulled Andre over to her by his shirt, "Tori don't!" he pleaded.

"Ah! Nooo!" shouted Cat, she got in between her man and Tori, but by doing so landed square between Tori. Tori grabbed Cat's butt and thrusted upwards into her center, Andre stood wide eyed at what he was seeing.

"You see Cat, no…big…deal"

Cat pulled away from Tori and almost fell off the table had Andre not caught her in time, "you see Cat, no big deal, right Andre"

"Well after seeing that…" Andre turned to face the Dutch oven with the spaghetti in it, he also hid the arousal in his shorts with both his hands. Tori smirked and laughed.

"Wow, I guess I dodged a bullet there then."

* * *

**1hr Later**

The kitchen trio sat down at the kitchen table eating spaghetti with meatballs Tori prepared, and spaghetti Andre made. Andre sat in-between Cat and Tori, Tori was very friendly with her best friend lately. Putting her arms around his neck as he stirred the spaghetti, giving his bum light smacks to hurry up. The kind of friendly acts that Cat did not like one bit, for every hug Tori gave Andre, Cat gave him a kiss almost immediately.

Andre knew why Tori was acting like this, when Darrius left California a while back, he was the first person she called to see if he could speak with the father of Darrius. Andre spoke to them and asked them to stay a bit longer, but even when Darrius wanted to stay, Darrius Senior was adamant about moving, Tori and Andre spoke a lot on the phone before coming to the shore house, he could see very well that any wrong move on his part and he would be trapped in a love triangle between Cat and Tori.

He only hoped Tori wouldn't make hugging, holding his hands and smacking his butt a habit around Cat. Tori stared at her meatballs while they were on fork and bit into them, Andre chuckled with food still in his mouth. He looked over at Cat and gave her cheek a kiss, _"I'm gonna talk to Tori outside for a bit, Ok Cat, it'll be real quick so don't spazz out."_

"Tori can you come outside with me for a moment" he asked her, Tori placed her fork back down on her plate and walked out onto the outside deck.

* * *

**Andre and Tori, Outside Deck **

"Tori I know this is probably where you don't want to be right now, I was actually surprised to see you come at all. I know up there right where the Jacuzzi is where you and my boy Darrius met for the first time, I did everything possible to keep his old man here but that man was fixed on getting out."

"It's ok Andre, I came because if i stayed back home with absolutely no one to hang out with….I might have lost it. I rather be here with you and Cat having moments like that in the kitchen than mope around back home. Do you think Cat's mad at me?"

"Well you were kind of touchy feely with me back in there, she's not slow Tori, ok maybe she is but she's smart in other areas."

"I guess you're right, so Andre….how about a threesome" Andre covered his ears and walked back inside the kitchen.

"I'm kidding Andre, you know I was just kidding An-"

[RIIIINNNNGGGGGG]

Everyone went quiet when the phone began to ring, Andre went over to pick it up.

"Hello" he answered, He listened for a bit to the other person talking to him. He then went to the kitchen to find some pens or pencils in the cabinets, he pulled out a paper towel and wrote some things on it.

"Alright sir, thank you…thank you, I'll make sure everyone knows of the changes. you have a goodnight as well, later."

"Andre who was that?" Cat asked first, "Those were the people who are in charge of this house, you remember how we all had part time jobs last time? Well whoever was working where is now working in the other job."

"what does that mean?"

"What it means Tori is, you remember how you, jade, Trina and Robbie worked over at the Ice Cream Parlor last summer? Well now you four have to work over at the fish market. Now if you're unhappy with that, I took down the number of the owners so you can give them a call and ask about having who you work with changed. they say work begins on the fifth, which is on Friday."

"Well you know what then, I'm giving those guys a call right now." Tori told them both.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next update soon" _


	5. Chapter 5: A Rat But a Friend

**Chapter Note: **After calling the men in charge of the house Tori looks forward to hanging out with Andre tomorrow, but Andre give her news that could shake up the order of the house

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Rat, But a Friend**

_Huntington Beach, California_

**Tuesday July 2, 2013**

**Andre and Cat's Bedroom, 7:30- Morning**

[Flashback]

When Tori, Andre and Cat ate dinner last night, and when Tori gave the people in charge of the house a complaint, Andre and Cat called it a night and went into their bedroom. But before Andre could close his door, Tori asked him if he would like to do something tomorrow with her. Andre looked behind him and saw Cat undressing, he felt for her, he really did. So he told her he would come up with something when he thought of it, that wasn't a good enough for Tori, she wanted an immediate answer.

"Ok how about this…you used to work at the Ice cream parlor last summer right?, how about we pay that place a visit tomorrow and get ourselves something to eat. I don't want to leave Cat alone here for too long."

"Thanks Andre…don't keep Cat waiting, see you tomorrow morning K." she told him as she left for her own bedroom downstairs.

_[Flashback End]_

Andre awoke with Cat by his side, Naked and looking beautiful as always. Last night was intense, far more intense than last night before Tori caught them going at it by accident down in the recreational room. Andre wasn't rushing it and neither was Cat, it was one of those slow yet passionate moments of Sex they indulged in. Andre kept her moans quiet and low by keeping his lips pressed tightly on hers all night long.

* * *

**Living Room, Andre and Jade**

He kissed her forehead as he got out of his bed, he checked his cabinets for some boxers and fresh clothes to wear. He grabbed his towel and walked outside to use the Shower, someone was up earlier than him and was already using it. He waited his turn by sitting on the living room couch and thinking about things.

As he sat and thought about random things, Jade came in with a towel in one hand and clothes in the other. He wondered why she was up so early, but since she was awake he might as well have told her what the Men in charge told him to tell everyone.

"Hey Jade, having a good morning?" he started.

"Yeah I am, me and Beck are gonna go out to see the beach and get something to eat, then it's back to some more of that good love making."

"Speaking about lovemaking Jade…do you always scream that loud when you and Beck are? I mean, is any of that real?" he said with some hesitation.

"_Is any of that real?_ Andre dear I don't fake my orgasms, you see let me share something with you only because I know you won't say anything. There are a lot of reasons I'll never give Beck up to any other bitch in this house or out of it. But the main reason is, _he knows this Pussy better than any other guy I've been with, he doesn't go straight for it, he makes sweet love to it, before making love to me_."

"Jade I don't get it, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I've never seen anyone else with you besides Beck. How can you be sure he's that great if you haven't given anyone else a chance. I don't mean whore yourself out but-"

"Well you're wrong on that one assumption Andre, I have been with only one other person in my life that involved having sex."

Andre was shocked at what he heard, and his good nature would eventually be the undoing of order around the house when he told Tori what he found out. As they heard Beck come out of the shower, Andre went up to take his turn. While Jade sat on the couch, she thought that maybe she might have said to much to Andre.

"_Damn! Why did I have to tell him that…why, why, why!" _

* * *

**Boardwalk/ Ice Cream Parlor, 8:30- Morning**

As he promised to her last night, Andre and Tori headed out of the shore house to take a stroll down the boardwalk. Since it was early there were very few people walking about, Tori looked out over to the ocean and smiled, Andre wondered if he should tell her what Jade shared with him. If he didn't, he would be holding out vital information that would be important to Tori. If he told her, well whatever respect Jade had for him would definitely be lost, he would be known as a snitch, but a good friend to Tori.

Inside of the Ice cream parlor, Andre ordered for both Tori and him, he got himself a Sundae and Tori got a cone with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. The boss who was on board today recognized Tori as she sat on a table seat,

"Tori Vega, come over here honey, how you doing" he asked her.

"Wow, hey it's my old boss, how you doing sir?"

"Getting by slowly, it feels good returning here for the summer. And since you're here, does that mean you and your friends are coming back to work here? My current employees are about to go on their vacation starting Friday."

"Actually my friends are gonna come back, but it wont be the same ones you saw. Look can me and Andre talk, it's not that I don't feel like catching up with you it's just that-"

"No, no, no not at all Tori, please enjoy your ice cream with your friend. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm as cold as the ice cream in my buckets and machines, but sweet when you dig deep enough."

Andre and Tori took a seat and digged in into their ice cream, Andre smiled for her and Tori smiled back.

"Wow…this is really good Tori, I can't believe you worked here all summer long last time."

"Yeah well, you're gonna have to get used to it all because you're gonna be working here too."

Andre fought with himself internally, he had to tell Tori what he discovered today, but she seemed so happy at the moment that if he told her now, it would ruin her time here. Something told him to tell her, something made him feel that even if he told her, she wouldn't lose it.

"Tori, do you know why Darrius's Father left?"

"No, not really. Why do you know? Andre If you know something tell me right now"

"If I told you, I know it will change your mind about Darrius, I know you hate Jade so I know you'll hate her even more after this. But uh, as I waited for beck to come out of the second floor bathroom to take a shower, Jade came downstairs to wait in the living room like me. I ask her questions about her yelling during sex with Beck…and then she tells me something I never expected to hear."

"_What did she tell you Andre, please share it with me." _

"She told me that the reason she will never let Beck go is because, as she put it, he knows her pussy well, inside and out. I know it sounds vulgar but that's how she put it. I asked her how could she be sure he was the only guy that could get that kind of reaction from her if I have never seen her with anyone else."

"She then shared with me that…she and Darrius got together a month before he left California with his father. She said that, he was bigger than Beck, and that she was surprised he could also get her to orgasm. She said she never told Beck about this because if he found out…then you know what would happen. But Tori… Tori wait!"

Tori couldn't believe what she heard from Andre, she threw away her cone in the garbage and went walking out of the followed her, leaving his half finished sundae on the table.

"Tori hold on! You need to hear everything before you have a meltdown…Jade continued on and told me that he had told her, that she was the second best he had. You came first, he felt so bad about what he had done to you he couldn't go on lying to you…."

"_So he left, instead of telling me the truth as to why he was leaving, he chose to lie. Instead of owning up to his fault like a man, he turned and ran away like a little boy!"_

Andre felt a great weight leave his shoulders, but knew he had ruined the feelings of his best friend, and her day as well. Andre went in and hugged her tightly, Tori let her tears fall as she hugged him back. People walking by stopped and watched them, thinking they were a couple.

"I knew he was a player Tori, but I told him when you two got together not to hurt your feelings. Guess Jade managed to break him, but Tori listen to me, I know you're gonna bring this up with her, and she'll call me a rat; but I don't care what she thinks. Do you really think Beck is gonna want to be with her once he discovers this?… You know what to do Tori."

Even as tears ran down her cheeks from her eyes, she put on a devilish smile as she hugged Andre tighter.

"_Thank you for telling me this Andre."_

"_Anything for my Best Friend, you are my best friend Tori."_

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Soon" _


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy

**Chapter Note: **Beck and Jade visit the Beach as do Robbie and Trina, Tori goes into her room and stays in there for a long time, leaving Andre wondering what she's doing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crazy**

_Huntington Beach, California _

**Shore House, Trina and Robbie's Bedroom 10:30- Morning**

"_Oh Fuck…what am I gonna do with you Robbie…Oh Please, please~" _Trina said quietly under her breath.

She and Robbie were prepping to go to the beach after they had both taken showers, Trina, after drying herself with her towel reached into her closet to grab her bikini. As Robbie watched her place her top on her big round tits, and placed her bottom on as well, Robbie couldn't fight his urge for her. He got behind her and did what Trina loved most of all, dug his hands under her bottom's and began fingering her and playing with her clit.

He undid her top and squeezed, kneaded her breasts in his hands, he pulled on her nipples and rubbed them between his fingers. He threw her on her bed, pushed her legs apart and placed his face between her thighs, he curled his arms around them and licked and sucked on her Apple pie. Trina's legs shook wildly, she squeezed and mauled her breasts together harder and faster as Robbie's tongue worked around her blood engorged clit, fucked her slick hole and eventually fingered her to a long drawn out orgasm.

When she though it was all over, Robbie pulled his short down and like a drug addict who saw more drugs, he licked his lips and positioned his erect cock at her entrance. He pushed himself all the way inside of her and thrusted away, their crotches slapped together wildly and loud. Robbie slipped his tongue inside her mouth as her mouth hung open in an ecstatic high, Trina's breasts were sandwiched between her and Robbie who she knew loved them more than her.

"_Say it Trina…I want you to say it…" he said in between kissing her._

"_Don't make me say it Robbie…don't make me"_

"_I want you to Trina"_

"_**Fuck my Fat Ass… Baby, Please Fuck it!"**_

Robbie slowed his thrusts to a stop and allowed Trina to catch her breath, Robbie lifted himself up enough so Trina could feel the sweat on his chest, he pulled out of her so she could stand and get on all four for him. Robbie chuckled as he saw her shapely ass presented to him, if there was anything that he loved more than her breasts, it was definitely her ass. He gave each cheek a hard smack, testing her ripples. Trina threw most of her hair to one side of her shoulder, Robbie gave her ass a few smacks with his cock before pushing inside of her and pounding her ass silly. Each of his trusts was met with equal force of her own thrusts that pushed back on him, his thighs smacking into her own created waves of ripples on her ass that sped up his ascension to Orgasm.

"_Trina!…" _he said in a almost pained tone.

"_**Robbie…Robbie….Oh Goodddd!" **_she cried out.

* * *

**[Author's Speed Card]**

Minutes after Robbie and Trina finished having sex and cleaning up, the couple took their bags and towels and headed out of the shore house. On their way out they saw Tori coming back home, Andre followed behind her. Trina tried getting her sister to say hello when she said hello, but Tori was in her own space of thought that she ignored all sounds and visions except for the important ones, after all she didn't want to die getting run over when crossing the street.

"What's wrong with my sister Andre!?" Trina demanded to know.

"Tori will tell you tonight, or maybe I'll tell you, talk to you two later."

Andre followed Tori but kept his distance, Tori really didn't want to be with anyone right now.

* * *

**The Beach, Robbie and Trina 11:30- Morning**

Trina would have to worry about her sister and her issues later, right now the sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear of clouds and the beach still had enough room. Trina picked out a spot where they weren't too far away from the shore line or to close, Robbie brought with him two chairs, an umbrella and his own bag. He set the chairs where Trina wanted them and placed the umbrella closer to her own chair, with everything set she pulled her jean shorts that she came with down and pulled her yellow shirt up and over her head; revealing a hot body that he had the pleasure of making love to earlier.

Robbie for the most part never felt threatened by other guys trying to hit on Trina in school, but they weren't in school, and most of the guys took notice of her immediately after he pulled his towel away from her. He felt an instead need not to leaver her side, Trina on the other hand smiled and chuckled when Robbie moved his chair closer to her.

"Don't worry Robbie, I know all these boys and married guys are looking at me, here help me put some suntan lotion. That'll let them know I'm your girlfriend, come on start with my legs and then work your way up to these"

She said pointing to her breasts, "Then when you're done with my front, you can do my back"

Robbie laughed at the hidden double meaning in her statement, _"Whatever you say Trina."_

* * *

**Beck and Jade, The Beach**

Not to far from the second couple of the Shore house, Beck and Jade were enjoying each other and the sand they were on. Jade came wearing a black two piece bikini, Beck came out with black and white swim trunks and was currently being covered with sand as he laid on the sand. Jade paid little attention to the other hot guys whistling at her as she was positioned on all fours while burying her boyfriend, Beck too ignored sexy young ladies who were checking him out from afar; even if they could only see his head.

"Wait right there babe, I'm gonna go see if I can get some Crabs"

"What!?" Beck said out loud.

"Oh! Wait you thought I meant? I mean go out to the water and see if I can get crabs, you know the ones that walk sideways."

"Why?"

"To see if it'll pinch your Nose, wait right there ok."

"Jade wait! I said No!… why doesn't she ever listen to me."

* * *

**Shore House, Andre and Cat **

When he returned to the shore house with Tori, Andre felt for his best friend. Clinging on to an image of his buddy Darrius as this knight in shinning armor, but even he was shocked to hear what his boy did with the girl Tori disliked more than any other in school. He wanted to spend the day with her if possible, abandoning all plans with Cat if possible too. But Tori went quiet on him, maybe the only person who she could talk to in this entire house was him, and he couldn't even get to her at the moment.

Tori walked into her bedroom and kept the door locked, Andre placed his ear on her door and said out loud,

"Tori I love you girl, you're my best friend…if you need time I can understand, if you want to leave I can understand that too. But please don't let this get to you, you'll get your chance I promise!"

Tori began to sing quietly from inside her bedroom, it was a song that he wasn't familiar with, Cat came up from behind him and told him what took him. He turned around and told her if she wanted to do something together.

"Yeah Andre…wait what is that? _Is someone playing something in her room?"_

"I think it's just Tori singing Cat, c'mon let's go outside if you want to."

"_Crazy_

_I'm crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I'm crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew _

_You'd love as long as you wanted _

_And someday_

_You'd leave me for somebody new._

_Worry_

_Why do I let myself worry?_

_And I'm wondering. What in the world should I do?_

_Oh_

_Crazy _

_For thinking my love could hold you_

_I'm crazy_

_For thinking that my love could hold you_

_I'm craxy for tryin' and I'm crazy for cryin' and I'm crazy for lovin' you._

_I'm craxy for tryin' and I'm crazy for cryin' and I'm crazy for lovin' you._

_Crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin' and I'm crazy for loving you."_

Inside, Tori took a picture out from her cabinet and took a long look at it, it was a picture frame with Tori and Darrius together. She then flung it across her room and watched it smash and brake on the wall.

* * *

**Chapter Details**

Crazy- is the name of the song Tori was singing, it is by the Artist _Kidneythieves_. I saw it very fitting for this scenario.

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter."_


	7. Chapter 7: Fracture

**Chapter Note: **Andre and Cat come back from sight seeing, as do Beck and Jade from their time spent at the beach. Tori comes out of her room prepared to share everything with Beck, even if he doesn't want to hear it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fracture**

_Huntington Beach, California_

**Shore House, 3:00- Evening**

Returning back home from the beach and from fishing, Trina came into the shore house carrying nothing and heading for the kitchen. While Robbie was left with carrying everything the couple went to the beach with, back to the shore house. Robbie didn't mind, or at least that's how it appeared to Trina, returning also from the beach were Beck and Jade. Unlike he and Trina, Beck and Jade shared responsibility and carried their own weight, Jade walked past him and said nothing to him.

"Hey Robbie need some help buddy?" Beck offered, "Yeah Beck, I would really appreciate it a lot."

"I know why you do it Robbie, you don't want to lose her so you do everything for her, and in return…"

"I'm sorry Beck did you want to help me or make me feel bad? Because if you want to make me feel bad then I can bring all this stuff inside by myself."

"Robbie I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I just wanted to share with you-"

"yeah whatever Beck, keep it all to yourself buddy, all to yourself."

Beck said nothing else and walked inside the house, he passed Trina who was laying down in the living room couch watching television while eating some cherry icee. Before going up to his room, he placed his stuff on the living room floor to check on Tori, he noticed how her bedroom door was locked. Coming back to the shore house after visiting the amusement park were Cat and Andre, Andre saw Beck walking down the first floor hallway and went over to talk to him.

Cat went into the living room wearing a stuffed hat that looked like a giraffe, she had in one hand a Cheery Icee like Trina and in the other a small flag with the name of the Amusement park.

"God what is that thing on your head Cat, it looks ridiculous" Trina asked..

"What? Andre got it for me"

"Oh? And what are you gonna give him?"

"That's none of your business, This is boring, you're boring Trina. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Don't call me Boring Red head"

"Gaahhh! I finally got it all in Trina!" Robbie declared.

"Awesome, now come on over and snuggle with me, leave those things at the door."

* * *

**Outside Tori's door, Andre and Beck**

"Beck hold on a second where are you going?" Andre asked, he was right behind him in the hallway.

"What? I want to talk to Tori, I can't do that?" he replied.

Before Beck could grab the knob on the door, Andre grabbed his hand. If Tori hasn't come out now and told Beck what he learned from Jade, then maybe it was better if he told him then and there.

"What is it Andre?"

"Beck, Tori's not happy right now, so seeing you probably wouldn't help her at the moment."

"What do you mean? I never did anything to her, the only few words I told her were "welcome back to the shore house" and that was about it."

"Well it's not what you did or said, it's more like what-"

Before Andre could say Jade's name, Tori's bedroom door opened up. Tori looked tired, her hair was messed up as was her room, The normal bright colored clothes that she wore were replaced with a black shirt and black jeans with some black tennis shoes.

"Tori? What happened to your room…what happened to your nice clothes?"

"Andre…leave me and Beck alone, I need to tell him something important." She finally spoke.

"You sure Tori? Do you want me to clean up your room while you and him are gone?"

"Yeah Andre, you do that. C'mon Beck let's go outside and talk"

"Tori I just came from out there"

"**Beck Come With Me!" **she said out loud, she dragged him through the hallway and out of the shore house. Trina and Robbie saw her drag Beck like he was little kid that just got into big trouble with his mother. Beck resisted and tried holding onto walls and chairs.

* * *

**Outside, 4:30- Evening**

Tori, who did not bother to brush her hair or care for how she looked, pulled and tugged on Beck's arm. Beck resisted her as best he could, when they got to a street, Beck held on to a streetlight and held on tight. Tori released the hold she had on his hand, by doing that Beck fell over and fell hard on the ground.

"Wow Tori….wanna tell me why you dragged us out here like this, you got people staring at us."

"I came here hoping that maybe their could be something between us, since Darrius left the state I've been wanting, wishing Jade would fuck up just so I could be there for you!"

"Wow Tori, I thought you were my friend…why would you want something like that to happen to me and Jade"

"I didn't and I don't want to, do you know why? Because Jade and Darrius, my now ex boyfriend had sex before coming over to this house. I know because Andre told me, he heard it straight from the horse's mouth!."

"Jade…and your ex had sex? And you heard it from Andre, who heard it from Jade? Yeah I don't believe it. Look come back and we can talk about what has to happen and where strangers can't see us"

"**BECK! Listen to Me!" **Tori was so mad she pulled beck back to her and slapped him, Beck was so shocked he grabbed Tori and carried her back to the shore house.

But Tori wouldn't have it, she struggled to get out of his grip, smacking him and pulling on his hair. What the two of them couldn't see was that a police patrol car saw Tori smacking Beck, and that was enough for the authorities to step out of their car and ask Beck to place Tori down so they could put her in handcuffs.

"Wait guys stop, you don't have to take her to jail." Beck pleaded with the cops.

"I'm sorry sir but your friend here struck you first and we have laws in this state that protects both sexes, it doesn't matter if she can hurt you the way another man could, no one should be striking anyone out in public or at home like this young woman has to you."

"What can I do then!?"

"Go home and await a call from us, we'll tell you when you can pick her up. Do you want to press charges by the way?"

"No! Look Tori I promise I'll pick you up when we get the call"

"Don't worry about me Beck, worry about Jade, probably right now she's thinking about how to cheat on you while you two are out here. Go ahead Beck, go up and check on her, see what she's doing now…**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BECK!?"**

With that last outburst of anger, The Huntington Police Department took Tori away, which prompted Beck to go back inside the shore house and run upstairs, he almost tripped on the stuff Robbie left near the front door. He said nothing except utter an angry grunt, he ran upstairs and opened his bedroom door, there almost as if Tori predicted outside, Jade was talking to someone on her phone.

"Beck!? What's going on…" she said somewhat surprised.

"Give me the phone Jade…now"

"Beck c'mon stop acting-"

"Give me the phone Jade…**NOW!" **he said this time with anger.

She wouldn't hand her phone over to him, so he snatched it out of her hand and saw who was calling…Never has she seen him so angry than when he saw the name of the caller.

He dropped her phone and smacked her. He smacked her so hard everyone in the house heard it.

* * *

**(!)** _"This is where the Story/ Sequel ended in early 2012. This Is considered Complete." _


End file.
